pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies
Ep 38: Two and a Half Pygmies is the 38th episode of Pocket God and a mini-update to the game. This update was released on April 6, 2011. Overview This update was a mini-update to the game, and thus did not introduce anything that drastically changed the gameplay. The episode is parodying the TV show Two and Half Men, particularly its star Charlie Sheen and his media attention. This spoof was created by adding a guest Pygmy named Charlie to the island, who has many abilities that normal Pygmies do not. Furthermore, the update added the Pimp Skin Pack. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the Pocket God Update Message. Do not modify it: A new Pygmy appears on your island and he seems a little strange. He keeps babbling about winning, using warlock powers and worst of all he turns into a tiger and slices the nearest pygmy in half! He goes by Charlie and frankly, is really asking for a divine retribution! Charlie has also inspired the pimp skin pack! Pimp out your island with various bling. Your friends will be SOOO jealous! Only 99 cents! '' Twoandahalf.PNG|What's New in this Episode Pskinpack.PNG|News Features '' New Features Charlie Charlie is, to put it simply, insane. He spawns on the island with all the other Pygmies, and goes around the island saying his various catchphrases and babbling about winning. He can turn into a Tiger Pygmy and slice a Pygmy in half, or a Vatican Assassin Warlock that kills a Vampire Pygmy. There are a number of sacrifices that don't work for Charlie that would kill ordinary Pygmies, making him somewhat immortal. For example, he will punch away the Meteor with his Torpedo of Truth, he actually likes to have a Monkey on his back (it would ordinarily rip the face off a Pygmy), he doesn't need sleep, and he hates eating food. Half Pygmies When sliced in half by Charlie, if the Pygmy doesn't fall into the water, half of it will remain on the island (the upper half) and the Pygmy's legs will fall into the ocean. It will bounce around the island as half a Pygmy, and can be killed in some of the ways like the other Pygmies (despite technically already being dead). If a half a Pygmy is dropped on a real Pygmy, the half Pygmy will absorb the top half of the new Pygmy and thus become the top half of the new Pygmy. Pimp Skin Pack This episode introduces a a new customization skin pack called the Pimp Skin Pack. With this skin pack you can turn the Meteor into a roll-ex watch, the Dodo Bird into D. Magical Dodo Love, the fish into stack o' fitties, Doodler into Pimp Daddy Doodler, T-Rex Egg into a Fresh Egg, Outhouse into a Pimped Outhouse, Spear into Pimp Cane, and much more than that. Video Trivia * The name of this update is parodying the TV show Two and a Half Men, and the new Pygmy is parodying the former star of the show, Charlie Sheen. *This episode is the first to introduce a Pygmy that is not part of Tribe Ookga Chaka. *This is the first time when you can spawn more then 6 Pygmies to an island. *When this episode was the current episode, when you pick Charlie up he'll slash at where your finger is touching and he'll drop down and say*something that defies the gods* 38 Category:Pocket God